1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment devices that can be attached to panels, e.g. roof panels, front header panels and other vehicle body panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to attachment devices that can be attached to the vehicle panel in order to secure accessory members, e.g. a sun visor, a sun visor holder, a mirror, an assist grip and other such members, to the vehicle panel. These attachment devices may be designed, e.g., as a sun visor mounting bracket, a rearview mirror mounting bracket, an assist grip mounting bracket, a sun visor holder unit, and other such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several accessory members are typically attached to a vehicle body panel by utilizing attachment devices. For example, a sun visor is typically attached to the vehicle body panel by utilizing a sun visor mounting bracket that is coupled to a support arm of the sun visor. Such a sun visor mounting bracket is attached to the vehicle body panel using known attachment devices, such as screws, engagement clips or other such fasteners. However, if e.g., a screw, is used to attach the sun visor mounting bracket to the metal vehicle body panel, the screw fastening operation requires special tools, and as a result, requires time consuming and labor intensive work. Thus, there is a long-felt need to develop attachment devices that do not require separate fastening devices.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present teachings to teach improved attachment devices that overcome one or more problems of known attaching devices.
For example, in one aspect of the present teachings, attachment devices are taught that can be easily attached to a panel without the need for a separate fastening device. In a preferred embodiment of the present teachings, such improved attachment devices are utilized as sun visor mounting brackets.
In one embodiment of the present teachings, attachment devices may be adapted to attach an accessory member to a panel. Such attachment devices may include a coupling portion adapted to couple to an attachment portion of the accessory member and adapted to be received within a mounting hole formed in the panel. Such attachment devices may also include a base portion that is connected to the coupling portion. Preferably, the base portion is adapted to contact a lower surface of the panel when the coupling portion is inserted into the panel mounting hole. The coupling portion is adapted to partially engage an upper surface of the panel along the periphery of the mounting hole when the coupling portion is inserted into and selectively rotated in the mounting hole. Thus, the attachment device can be attached to the panel with the panel interleaved between the coupling portion and the base portion. As a result, the accessory member can be easily attached to the panel by simply inserting the coupling portion of the attachment device into the mounting hole and rotating it within the mounting hole.
In another embodiment of the present teachings, attachment devices are taught that may optionally include a locking means for maintaining the engagement between the coupling portion and the upper surface of the panel. The locking means may comprise a binder means provided on the base portion, and a detent means adapted to prevent rotation of the base portion when the coupling portion is rotated. The base portion is adapted to be partially deformed upon rotation of the coupling portion, so as to change from a non-functional mode to a functional mode, which thereby actuates the binder means. As a result, the accessory member can be easily attached to the panel and locked thereto by simply inserting the coupling portion of the attachment device into the mounting hole and rotating the attachment portion of the accessory member.
In addition, the base portion preferably elastically deforms when the coupling portion is selectively rotated in the mounting hole. As a result, the coupling portion and the detent projection will be squeezed or pressed against the peripheral edges of the mounting hole and the detent hole, respectively. Further, the binder means preferably actuates at that time, so as to maintain base portion in the deformed condition. Thus, the coupling portion is pressed and engaged in the mounting hole and the detent projection is pressed and engaged in the detent hole.
Thus, attachment devices can be reliably attached to a vehicle panel by a simple operation, e.g., by inserting a coupling portion of the attachment device into a mounting hole of the vehicle panel and rotating the coupling portion within the mounting hole. That is, such attachment devices can be attached to the panel without using fasteners and/or special tools. Because this design is superior to known attachment devices, the present attachment devices can be easily and quickly attached to the vehicle panel. Thus, the present attachment devices minimize manual labor required to install vehicle accessories on the vehicle panel, minimize the number of parts necessary to affix an accessory to the panel and thus, provide a substantial improvement over known attachment devices.
In another embodiment of the present teachings, attachment devices are taught that are adapted to attach an accessory member to a panel. A boss may be provided to receive a portion of the accessory member. Further, the boss may be received within a mounting hole defined-within the panel. The boss preferably extends substantially perpendicularly from a base. The base may have a substantially U-shaped exterior shape and a substantially hollow interior. An elastic member preferably connects the boss to the base and thus, the boss can be resiliently supported by the base in a substantially perpendicular relationship to the base. A detent projection may extend substantially perpendicularly from the base portion. For example, the detent projection may be substantially parallel to the boss. The detent projection is preferably designed to be received within a detent hole formed in the panel. Thus, when the boss is received within the mounting hole, the detent projection is also preferably received within the detent hole. In addition, the detent projection preferably fixes the position of the portion of the base connected to the detent projection during the assembly process. For example, the boss can be selectively rotated within the mounting hole and the position of the detent projection does not change, because the position of the detent projection is substantially fixed by the engagement with the detent hole. However, because the boss is elastically connected to the base, the base will elastically deform when the boss is selectively rotated within the mounting hole while the detent projection is held in a fixed position by the detent hole.
The base may also preferably include a releasable lock or binder means. For example, the lock or binder means may be disposed at the respective ends of the U-shaped base. Before attaching the accessory member to the panel, the lock or binder means is preferably in an un-locked or non-functional state. However, when the boss and detent projected are respectively inserted into the mounting hole and the detent hole, the positional relationship between the boss and detent projection will be changed by selectively rotating the boss within the mounting hole while the detent hole substantially fixes the position of the detent projection. That is, the attachment device is preferably designed so that the boss can rotate within the mounting hole, but the detent projection is substantially fixed within the detent hole while the boss is being rotated. The base will elastically deform when the boss is selectively rotated within the mounting hole, due to the elastic connection between the boss and the base. Therefore, the elastic deformation of the base preferably causes the boss to press against the peripheral edges of the mounting hole and the detent projection to press against the peripheral edges of the detent hole.
By further selectively rotating the boss, the base will further deform and cause the lock or binder means to engage. That is, the further deformation of the base will cause the lock members to come together and permit engagement. Therefore, if the lock or binder means is actuated into a locked or functional mode, the base portion will be maintained in the deformed state. Consequently, the lock or binding means will releasably maintain a pressing engagement between the boss and the mounting hole and between the detent projection and the detent hole. As a result, the attachment device can reliably and releasably attach the accessory member to the panel without the need for additional fastening devices and/or the use of special installing tools.